Knights Of Ninjago
by shadow-dog18
Summary: Roxy is a knight with a-lot of responsibility to do and one day her life changes for the better when she save a young boy from the serpentine. and soon she joins the ninja and maybe even fall in love along the way. LLOYD/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a brand new day in ninjago where birds could be seen chirping outside the window of a large castle.

Inside the room of the window where the birds sat chirping was a purple and black queen sized canapé bed, with its canapé closed. From within them slept a brown hair women whose hair was up into a pony tail.

The women slowly started to wake up at the sound of the birds chirping, opening her green eyes she took a looked around herself before she slowly sat up with a good yawn as she fully woke up.

Once she was awake she got up out of the bed and opened the canapé of her bad and went over to her own bathroom, where she used the toilet before quickly taking a nice relaxing shower. When that was all done she dried herself off and warped herself in a blue towel and went into her room, where once there she went over to her wardrobe closet and picked out her favorite outfit a purple hooded, dark blue jean shorts and a pair of black leggings and a pair of silver belts.

The women quickly changed into the clothes' she had picked out before putting on a pair of white shocks and a pair of purple and white sneakers onto her feet. When that was all done she re-put her hair into a pony tail since she taken it out when she shower.

When she was all done she left her room and left off to the dining room so she could get breakfast. Once there she spotted her mother and father already there eating their own meals. She greeted them as she sat down to eat.

"Moring Roxanna "Her mother said with a smile.

" I hope your well rested for today's task's " Her father said after he too greeted her with a smile.

" Yes I did Father, I'm ready for whatever you have planned today. " Roxy said between bites.

" Good " He said with a nod of the head.

After breakfast was all done Roxy whom prefers to be called instead of her full name to which she gets every one too call her by, everyone but her parents that is. Anyway with breakfast out of the way she head to the training hall where she grabbed her favorite

Sword which was special since the blade can retract into the hilt, which makes it easy to hide in my clothes and it's easier to carry around then a normal sword.

I didn't put my armor on since I only wore it when it was called for. Not that I didn't like it, I did, just only wore it when it was needed. Beside I've gotten really good at dodging and using my sword for a shield, which was another thing I didn't like to use unless one was need it.

With my sword in hand I found myself a fellow knight to spare with.

Roxy dodged her opponents sword that was aimed at her head easily while countering back by bringing her own sword up to slash at him only for him to doge at the lasted second. The Fight went on for a few minutes as neither one seem to be able to gain the upper hand with the other.

It wasn't until Roxy dodge an incoming attack at her by flipping over the other knight's sword then landing into a crouching position that she then swiped her left leg out and knocked the other knight off his legs and tumbling to the ground. Where Roxy quickly sat onto the guy's chest and held her sword to his neck with a playful smirk on her face as she clearly won the spare.

"You win "The male knight said to her as she waited for her to remove her sword from his neck and off of him.

Once she did just that she helped him up and too his feet. "That was a good spare "she told him with a smile still on her face.

" Yeah but you were still better " He said to her.

"That's because I have too if I want to be head knight one day "She told him as he picked up his sword off the ground from when he dropped it when she knocked him off his feet.

"That's true, but man I hate to see when you're really fight seriously " He said as the two of you went over to a nearby table that had some water laid out on for the knights to drink when it was need.

" If I was you be dead ' She said with a serious look on her face until she saw the nerves look on the other knights face she then broke out laughing " I'm just messing with you….mostly " She add the last part quietly with a silly smile on her face.

"Right 'He said with a sweat drop. ' Let get back to sparing ".

"Alright " She said with a smile still on her face as the two made their way from the table and back too sparing.

The guy new that Roxy could in deed kill him if she want too but that just wasn't how she was nor how she was raised and he also knew that most of the time she could be a bit childish, thought he supposed that came from having to grow up quickly so she could better handle the pressure of being a head knight like her father is.

But somewhere along the way some of her childishness stayed with her as she grows up. I think it's some kind of defense mechanism to help her cope with all the pressure and responsibility of beaning head knight one day. Like I said before she maybe a bit childish sometimes but when time calls for it she knows how to be quite serious and then she can be quite the knight then.

Back to what was at hand as the guy refocuses his attention on the female knight in front of him who was smiling playfully at him but he could see past that playful smile and saw a sharp and focus mind at work which he was sure she already found a way too bet him, he was will to bet.

After a few hours of sparing, Roxy was ready for something to eat so with that in mind she said good bye to her fellow knights and headed to the dining hall for something good to eat all the while placing her fave sword into a pocket of her hoodie once that blade was retracted into the hilt.

While she was eating her lunch she heard her mother, ask her father permission to leave and go to ninjago city after eating lunch. Since she needed to pick up a few new things in the city, for her job as head healer here at the castle.

Hearing that I stopped eating to asked " Can I come too ?" since I haven't been to ninjago city in a while I thought it would be good to go again.

" Well " Her mother said as she looked my father and her husband for an answer.

" Please " Roxy said with a puppy dog eyes directed right at her father. Who smile with a shake of the head and side it was ok to go. ' Yeah ' She said happily as she went back to eat so she could finish eating and they could leave soon.

" Done " Roxy suddenly shouted " Now let's go " She said excitedly.

'What?, well you might be done but I'm not so you'll just have to wait " He mother told her as she went back to eating.

' Fine " Roxy said with a huff as she waited for her mother to finish eating.

A few minutes later and her mother was done and Roxy all but jumped out of her chair " Finally " she said as her mother to got up but just not a as quickly as her daughter had.

With a chuckle at daughter excitement her mother followed her daughter out of the room with her husband not far behind them as he too finished eating.

The three of them walked down the halls of the castle they called home, it wasn't long before they arrived at the castle's stables which Roxy and her mother would be taken horses to the city.

Roxy went up to an all-black horse which was her own, she got it ready as her mother went to an all-white horse that was hers while her father help her mother, get it ready.

" Hi yea phantom " Roxy greeted her horse with a pat to the neck to which It responded happily with a neigh. She soon got on to him as her mother got onto her own and with that the two were ready to leave. And with that the two left the castle in a nice pace which it would take able two hours at said pace on hoses to reach ninjago city, which was fine for Roxy as she enjoyed long rides on her horse.

It was two hours later and they finally arrived outside ninjago city at a small ranch which an old family friend lives who lets our family and knights leave our horses before getting on a bus from nearby too the city.

Sometime later both Roxy and her mother arrived in to the heart of the city, where as soon as they were off the bus they headed off too where her mother need to go too first.

A few shops later and they were nearly done with the shopping and were walking down a street next to a shop called doomsday comic; Which Roxy stared thoughtfully at for a moment before continuing on her way.

" there's a nice café a few blocks away from here so let's stop there for diner before we head to the last shop, then on ward to home." Her mother said to her.

" Ok " Was Roxy's replied.

A few minutes later we finally arrived at the nice little café, where both of us went inside to get some food to eat before going back outside to eat at a table there. Once we found a free table we sat down and began to eat our food.

The two sat for a while in quietness until Roxy broke it by asking " Mom I was wondering I could stop over at doomsday comic too see if they have any good comics for me to look at."

" Is that why you wanted to come with me " Her mother question her.

" What no, I just thought about going there when we passed by it earlier " Roxy told her mother.

" Hmm, Alright you may go after you finish eating and while you're doing that I'll go to the last shop then we both meet back here in one hour " Her mother told her.

"Really thanks mom " She said happily then adding " Are you sure you're going to be fine by yourself?"

" Don't worry I'll be fine, I may not be a knight like you or your father but I sure know how to defend myself when it's need " She said while showing off a hidden dagger.

" Ha, then you'll be fine " Roxy said with a laugh and a smile.

When they were done eating, they both went their own ways but before Roxy could get far her mother called out to her "Don't be late."

" I won't " Was Roxy's only replied as she went on her way the side walk.

It didn't take her long to make it to doomsday comic shop, where she walked into said shop and started to look around for any good comic's that might be good for her. After spending quite some time there Roxy found a good stack of comic's that she wanted to read.

Roxy took them to the counter to pay for them and when that was done she left the store with a few minutes left to meet up with her mother, which was enough time to get to the café.

As she was walking pass an alleyway she heard a shout for help. Hearing that Roxy looked to her right and spotted three snake, like people that she realized that they were from the serpentine tribes that she saw from history books.

Thinking fast Roxy Race down the Alleyway while dropping her bag full of comic's onto the ground and pull out her sword that she was glade she kept with her on this she got closer she spotted who had called for help, who was a young boy with blond hair and eyes that were oh most red in color wearing a green outfit sitting on the ground.

" You should be scared oh me cause I'm a ninja " The boy said as he tried to sound brave which made the snakes laugh at him " Like were Ssscared of you " One said to the boy.

" Then how about me " Roxy said once she got close enough to them while she sent a round house kick to one of the snakes face knocking him to the ground and out cold.

With everyone including the boy was in shock at her sudden appertains Roxy took the chance to stand in fount of the boy with her sword point at the other snakes who weren't knock out.

" Why you " One said in anger as they both snapped out of the shock they were in and soon started to attack with their own swords.

"Watch out " The boy called out to you from his spot on the ground that he had falling onto.

" I got it " you told him as you blocked both their swords with your own with Clank. She pushes them back with her own sword, and continued to fight them.

In no time at all Roxy had them on the run as they ran with their fallen friend in hand.

Once they were all gone Roxy turned to the boy with a smile on her face while saying "Boy they sure know how to run ".

" Ah Yeah " Was what the boy said to her as he looked up at her with awe in his eyes and a slight blush adorning his cheeks. " That was so cool the way you bet them like that".

" Thanks but that was nothing besides I couldn't very well leave you like that now could I" Roxy told him as she help with up off the ground.

" Yeah about that thank you for save me from them " He said to her once on his feet.

" It's what I do " She said back.

Before anything else could be said Roxy's eyes widen as she realized something imported " Oh no I'm late " She said in complete shocked before acting quickly she turned around ran too where she dropped her bag and picked it up. While shouting " I GOT TO GO SO GOOD BYE ".And with that she took off running down the sidewalk.

" WAIT ? " The boy shouted in shock seeing her run away from being late for something, he tried to catch up to her but sadly she was already gone and know where in site." But…I didn't get…your name " The boy said in a sad voice soon he headed off home too.

Back with Roxy who had finally made it to the café slightly out of breath. She quickly spotted her mother who looked mad at her.

" Roxy your late " Her mother told her with a scowl on her face.

" Sorry mom but I had to save this kid from some serpentine " She explained.

" Really good girl, I hope you sent them packing " Her mother said proudly.

" Yup " Roxy said with a smile.

" Good now let's get going, we still have a long way before we get home and if we're lucky it should just before it gets dark out." Her mother told her ash they both went on the way.

While they were walking Roxy thought back to the boy she had saved and wondered if she would meet him again since she never did get his name but she guess only destiny would tell if she would see him again.

 **A/N END OH THE FIRST CHAPTER ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST NINJAGO STORY, CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO THE BOY SHE SAVE IS? ALSO I HOPE TOO UPDATE THIS STORY ABOUT ONCE A MONTH OH AND THE STORY WILL FOLLOW THE SHOW SO I WILL WRIGHT OUT EACH EPISODE WITH SOME SMALL CHANGES TOO FIT MY OC'S ROXY IN, BTW I'M NOT SURE HOW LONG THIS WILL BE BUT I PLAN ON DOING UP TO SEASON 5 I MAY DO NEW SEASONS TOO ONCE I SEE THEM OH AND I WILL ADD SOME CHAPTER JUST ABOUT ROXY AND HER KNIGHT LIFE. NExT CHAPTER I WILL START WITH NINJAGO RUN. OH AND BEFORE I FORGET SOME CHAPTERS WITLL NOT BE QUITE AS LONG AS THIS ONE It REALLY ALL DEDPANS ON HOW MUCH I'LL WRIGHT SO WHO KNOWS HOW LONG THEY WILL BE UNTIL I DO YEAH SORRY FOR THE LONG A/N I'LL TRY NOT TO MAKE TOO LONG NEXT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AND MAYBE I'LL UPDATE SOONER AND MAYBE I'll UPDATE THEM MORE THEN ONCE A MONTH WILL SEE.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was another sunny day in ninjago , and Roxy could be seen riding a dark purple and black kawasaki ninja motorcycle down some dirt road for a joy ride before she had to head home before noon.

As she was enjoying her time riding her bike, she came upon a fight between four young men and a kid fighting a bunch of snake warriors. Not one to go on her way and not help Roxy speed her way over to them as she did she took out her sword and knocked some of the snake warriors down .

While she turned her bike around the young men and boy stopped what they were doing and steered at the person who appeared out of know where to fight off the serpentine while on their bike.

Once the snakes were gone Roxy came to a stop in fount of the guys she had just help and pulled her helmet off before greeting them " Hey, you guys ok ".

" Uh…yeah " the one in black said but before he or anyone could say any more the youngest of the guys spoke up…well more like shouted. " IT'S YOU! "

" Oh your that boy from a few days ago " She said as she realized who he was.

" You know her " the one in red asked the kid in green.

" Yeah " The kid told them how she had saved him from some serpentine.

" So what's her name ? " The one in white asked.

" I don't know she ran off before I could asked her ' He said.

' Oh Sorry my name is Roxana but everyone called me Roxy " She told them with a smile.

" Well mine is Lloyd and this are my friends Cole the one in black, Kai in red, Zane in white and Jay in blue." He said as his point to each of his friends.

" Nice to meet you " She said with a smile.

" By the way, why did you run back then you? You had said something about being late then took off running " Lloyd asked her.

" Oh that I was late with meting up with my mother since I had stopped to help you out " Roxy told him.

" So that's why" He said.

" Yup I just couldn't let someone get hurt so I help out cause It's what I do." She said.

' What do you do ? " Jay asked.

" I'm a Knight "Roxy told them.

" Really, I didn't know that knights were real " Said kai in astonishment.

" yeah like I didn't know ninja were real either " She said in a mocking voice.

" Touchy " Came from kai.

" Anyways we knights live far out of ninjago city, mostly staying in the background kind of thing. We do all kinds of thing from helping out people to talking on bad guys and such. " Roxy told them.

" That sounds cool " Jay said in excitement.

" Yeah and maybe you could hang out with us and even help us out " Lloyd asked her in a hopeful voice.

" I don't know I'm often busy doing my Knights duties…." She started say.

" You said Duties " Snickered Jay which made Roxy smile upon hearing that.

" So I have to Ask my parents if I could at the very lease hang out with you guys and help you out since I'm not going just sat by and watch you fight bad guys, that's not how I was raised. " Roxy told them.

" Ok that's understand able " Cold told her in understanding voice.

" So I'll let you guys know tomorrow if I can hang out with you " She said to them.

" You can find us at Dareth dojo in the city " Zane told her.

" Alright then I'll be there " She said as she started up her bike " Right then I'll be seeing you then " and with that Roxy wave good bye too them which they returned back.

It was some time later, Roxy was home looking for her Parents where once she found them she told them all about meeting the ninja and how she had thought they were a nice bunch and that she wanted to be friends with them by hanging out with them and help them fight bad guys.

" So please " Roxy begged her Parents.

" I don't know " Her father said.

" I promise too still get my duties done just please let me go hang out with them." Roxy pleaded once more.

"Dear I think she should go, since she has been working really hard lately and it would be nice for her too make some friends." Her mother said to her husband.

" I suppose your right just as so long as Roxana still dose her duties." Her father said in agreement.

" Thank you and I promise to get my duties all done. ' Roxy said all happy that she could go hang out with the ninja.

" Alright now go on you have thinks to do now don't you " Her father asked her.

" Oh yes I'll do them now " She said as she bid her parents good bye and left to get to work.

" I think it's good that's she is making some new friends " Her mother said.

" Yes it is a good thing " Her father said in agreement.

The next day couldn't come any faster as Roxy was excited to tell her soon to be friends that she could hang out with them. She quickly got ready for the day and once that was all done she headed off to eat something.

" You seem to be in a hurry, I wonder why " Her mother asked with a smile.

" I can't help it I really want go a tell them I can hang out them. " She told her mother.

" Well just make sure you back before supper time as you have things that you need to do. " Her father told her as she finishes eating.

" Don't worry I will " She said as she All but rushed out of the room.

Roxy Quickly headed to where her bike was at, were once there put her helmet on and got on to the bike before taking off.

Sometime later and Roxy was in ninjago city looking for Dareth dojo and after some time she finally found the place she took notice of a large hole in the front wall. Raising an eye brow at that Roxy parked nearby, took her Hemet off and put it way before getting of the bike and heading over to the dojo.

Once she entered the place she saw the ninja with a young woman with short black hair wearing red talking to a guy in all brown. Who was the first to take notice of her being there.

" To what do I own this lovely lady the pleaser of coming into my dojo " The Guy in brown said as she flirted with her with a smirk. Unknown to anyone he was being glared at by Lloyd.

" Huh Oh I'm here to see the ninja " She said not noticing that he was trying to flirt with her and even if she did she would not know what to do since she was not used to guys flirting with her.

" Hey Roxy " Cold was the first to greet her in there group.

" Hey guys " She said as she went over to them all the while Dareth failed to gain her attention as he flirted with her.

Lloyd wasn't sure why he disliked seeing Dareth flirt with his new friend just that whenever the other guy did, he would feel all horrible and mad at said guy. But he was relieved that Roxy never seem to notice any of the flirting.

" So did you get permission to hang out with us ? " Kai Asked her.

" Yup I did and I can " She told them Happily.

Hearing that Lloyd stopped glaring at Dareth and smile at her while saying " That's great".

" Before I forget this is my sister Nya " Kai said as he pointed to the only other girl in the room. " And this is our Sensei Wu " He point to an older man with a long with beard.

To which Roxy bowed to out of respect. " It's good to meet you both " she said to them both.

" It's good to meet you too " said Nya as she and wu both greeted her.

' So anyone want to tell me why there is large hole in the wall " Roxy Questioned them.

" Oh that… " Jay began to tell her what happened and how if they didn't get enough money there only place too train Lloyd at would be tore down, and that they would be entering the a race to win the money they needed.

" I see then I'll enter too and give you an extra chance to win and if I did I'd get you guys the money to save this place." She told them much to everyone's surprised.

" But why " Zane Asked her.

" Why, well this place means a lot too you plus were friends now and that's what friends do don' that " She told them.

" Yup were friends now and thanks for helping us out. " Jay told her with a smile.

" Sure no problem." She said as she returned it back while dearth babbled how happy he was she was helping them.

Later once everyone was signed up for the race everyone lined up at the starting line all but nya, wu and dearth who were sitting in the stands to watch the race.

Roxy waited for the race to start but first she had to listen as they were being told where they would be heading.

Once that was all said Roxy heard Kai say something about having a lot of rivals to bet if that wanted to win.

"Don't worry Kai I'm sure one of us will win. " She told him thought the com she had connected with the ninja.

" I hope so " Kai said back.

Unknown to anyone two boys were next to the ninja ride, had removed a bolt form the left wheel. Once that was done with they went back to their own ride.

Everyone waited as the starting light went from red to yellow. As the host said " ready set ninja ball GO " as the light finally turned green.

And with that everyone took off from the starting line all but the ninja as the ride came to a stop a foot from the starting line.

Roxy took notice that the ninja were not anywhere in the race, she quickly used the com and asked them where they were.

" Sorry one of the bolts came off and were fixing it now " came Coles voice.

" Well you better hurry up, you're getting left behind. " She told them as she moved her bike out of the way as jay's parents ride bumped there way though everyone thanks to the help of some balls that were on either side of their ride and made it to the front of the race with their help. With that she turns the com off not waiting for a replied.

As I was riding I notice that Lloyd on his three head dragon had gone the wrong way but without a way to talk to him I could do nothing but keep going.

A few minutes later I saw a green snake like bus appear in the race with two cop cars right on it tail. The sudden appears of them caused some of the other racers to move out of the way of being hit by them lucky for me I wasn't near them to have to move.

' I guess there in the race now." I said to myself as I drove on ward.

Back at the start of the race the ninja finally got the ride working and were back in the race.

The racer's finally made it out side of ninjago city and still in the lead was jay's parent's whom let the four balls on their wheels fall off and bounce into the other racers. Where one got stuck to the mailman on his bike but luckily he got it off without falling of his bike. As that went on jay's parents speed up and ride into a narrow path way.

When I got to the path way I notice that the pirates were knocked out the race and stuck in some dirt. And the ninja had finally got caught up with the race only they were just behind everyone else and an unexpected guess appeared in a black and red flying ship just behind the ninja.

The ship soon took aim at the ninja with cannons and as they were about the fire at them Lloyd on his dragon came and rammed into the ship by a mistake as he still was not used to flying the dragon. The ship jerked up ward and the cannon fired at the ninja just a head of them and it misses them.

The racers soon made it to the second part of the race into birch wood forest which was snow fill.

"Looks like another racer is out of the race " Roxy said to herself as she notice Coles father and friends stuck in a snow bank.

A few minutes later Roxy notices the ninja through the trees on another path being led by Lloyd.

Up ahead two bone heads saw that Lloyd was helping the ninja and decide to do something about by shooting a bone crippling hook on to one of his dragon legs which pulled them out of the sky and down to the ground.

" Lloyd " I cried out at seeing that but was relive that he was ok.

The chain that was tied to the dragon's leg warped around a tree caused the bone heads to crash too.

Before long the racers made it to the most dangers place glacier baron a freezing cold wasteland, which made Roxy wish she wore something warmer for this cold place.

With the ninja finally in the led the racers made their way through the cold land. Where the two cop cars crush in to an ingule, and not long after that the mailman ran into a snowman thus knocking him out of the race.

While we were racing the ninja started slow down as they started to run out of fuel thus letting others pass them.

Jay's parents came up next to them and told them they would give them there fuel so they could win, jay's father handed jay and hose who attached it to their own ride, which then filled their own car with some much need fuel. But as they were fueling up some snakes from the green snake bus jumped onto the ninja's ride and started attacking the guys.

Seeing that Roxy rode up closer, and throw a snowball at one of the snakes knocking him off.

" Thanks Roxy " Cole said as he and the other guy's fight off the snakes but one off the snake that got knocked off landed into jay's parents ride causing them to careening out of control dragging the ninja with them.

Seeing that Roxy quickly tried to add void crashing into them as she was not that far from them which sent her skidding too along with everyone else too and they too tried to avoid hitting anyone.

Roxy came to a stop in a safe spot a few feet behind the ninja. She watch as jay went to see if his parents were ok which they were and soon he got back into there the ninjas ride not before add a piece from his parents ride to their own. And with that they were off back in the race along with Roxy who was riding not far from the ninja.

As we both rode down the mountain side on out of the cold filled snowy waste land and on to the high way.

"Looks like it's just us and Garmadon " Said Cole.

" So Garmadon the one flying that ship " Roxy thought to herself.

" This time let's make sure good guys don't finish last " Kai said as he speed up there ride and upon seeing that I speed up too not wanted to be left behind, and before long we pass the flying ship.

Unbeknownst to Roxy and the ninja Garmadon used the mega weapon to create a huge fissure miles long in either direction.

Seeing that both the guys and Roxy was force too come to a stop just at the edge of the fissure with known way too pass it as they watch Garmadon and the flying ship fly overhead and over the fissure to the other side.

"That's totally cheating " Jay said as there ride moved away from the edge.

" There is no way we can pass that " Zane said to everyone while the ride turned around To face the fissure.

When Kai said to hang Roxy could only stare on in shock as their ride took off towards the fissure. But before they fall off kai pulled a lever and there ride split apart as kai sat into a jet while the other ninja jumped up onto the top of it and soon they were on the other side.

" GO GUYS " Roxy yell to them as she watch them go. " I better find a way around this and catch up to them but I doubt I'll make it time to see who cross the finish line." She said as she started up her ride and took the long way around the fissure as she rode Roxy couldn't help but wonder what the city of ninjago was going to do with that huge fissure, I guess they could fill it back in but that was sure to take a long time to do.

It wasn't before long she made it around the fissure and race her way through the city where she finally came to the finish line to see everyone cheering as Roxy got closer she saw that it was the ninja that one by an inch thanks too that extra part that jay added to their ride.

As she came to a stop she finally saw garmadon who was complaining that should not have one with a part that was not there's.

" So that's Lord Garmadon " Roxy thought to herself since that was the first time she ever saw him.

When he said that his ship should have won Lloyd had showed up on his dragon and had it sit on the ship and said your ship, I believe this belongs to us. And as Garmadon was about to be arrested the snake bus showed up,and help him to get away.

Every was happy that Dearth's dojo was save and said guy jumped into the large trophy fill with the prize money and cheered happily while everyone else just laugh.

"Great job Guys on wining " Roxy said to them with a smile.

" Thanks " Said Kai.

" Well I had lots of fun but its Time I go " She told them.

" Aww so soon " Lloyd said a little sad at hearing that.

" Yeah I got things to do so I'll see you later alright bye " She said as she wave good bye to them as she left while Lloyd said good bye to her as he watch her leave on her bike.

 **A/N ok I finally got this chapter all done and which by the way I'm so sorry it took so long to update it was because I have a bad case of laziness ok so it's hard to get things done for me but I will try not to let the next chapter go so long without an update. The next chapter will be a fun one to wright oh and there ages are Roxy 18, Lloyd 8 ( plus 10 in the next chapter making him 18 too ) Kai and jay 20, nya 21, while cole and zane are like until nest time leave a nice review.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was another day in ninjago, and roxy could be seen walk down a long hall way, until she came to a stop in front of large double doors to which she opened one and went inside the room which look to be a kind of meeting room.

In side it was her father and upon seeing her he greeted her to which she retuned back before he got onto what he need to speak to her about.

" Alright, Roxana it's time I feel you in on the mission you be going on " He started to say to her.

" Right " She said as she listen to him speak once more.

" Your mission is to stop an outlaw from terrorizing a small outline village, the trip will take half the day to get there on horse which is why you are up early then usual so you'd have more time to get there and deal with the outlaw and have time to get home before midnight. "

" Ok I understand " Roxy told him with a nod of the head.

" Now remember this mission may seem easy but that don't mean you should let your guard down, and always expect the un expected " Her father told her.

" Don't worry I know " she told him.

" Good now go get ready you leave in a hour " He told her to which she did by leaving the room with a good bye.

And with that Roxy spent the time get supplies ready for the trip and when that was done she put on arm should and arm armor onto her right arm this time around. When she was all done she head for the stables where she got her horse ready and once that was all done got onto phantom and took off at a steady speed.

Several hours later and Roxy finally made it to the small village, where upon entering it she took notice how there seem to be no one around, mostly hiding in fear.

As she continued at a slower pace she rode phantom in to the heart of the village, where she could heard so kind of commotion happening, Where once she reached the center she saw the outlaw trying to hurt a girl about the same age as herself.

Acting quickly Roxy got off her horse and ran over to the outlaw with her sword draw and she swiftly blocked the outlaws larger blade whom was about to use it on the young girl.

" What…who dears to stop me " He asked as he turned his head to the side to see who stopped him only to laugh when he saw Roxy. " To think such a little mouse like you could stop my sword." He said as Roxy push his sword off of hers while quickly moving to stand in front of the young girl.

" I no little mouse, I'm a knight here to put a stop to you " Roxy said to him.

" Ha, like some so small like you could stop me, knight or not " He said with a laugh.

" I maybe small next to you but I not weak " She told him.

" We will see if you are of not " He told her as he charge at her.

Roxy Quickly told the girl to run as she Meet him head on with her own sword, They Clashed for a few minutes before parting a few feet away from each other.

" I surprised that your lasted this long, but I wonder if you will now " He said as three other man came out from the shadows from nearby. They quickly surround her on all sides.

"Friends of yours? " Roxy asked him as she inwardly groans at the now unfair fight.

" You could say that, I hired them to help me from this small town " He told her looking smugly.

Before Roxy could say anymore they all charge at once at her, Roxy dodge any hit that came her way while trying to land some of her own.

One came at her from the side with two long swords aimed at her head, Roxy dodge them both and managed to knock him to the ground but before she could knock him out another guy came out of nowhere and stopped her from doing so.

Ten minutes later and the fight was still going on Roxy had mange to finally knock out one of the bandits but not without getting a small and shallow cut on her left arm. Roxy was starting to get tired and new she had to think of something fast or they would not only bet her but would also most likely kill her.

As she was busy blocking a blade from one of the bandits, the outlaw snuck up behind her and grabbed her into a chock hold which completely caught her off guard as she gasp and dropped her sword in shock.

" Let go " Roxy told him as she fought to get free from him but he only tighten his hold on her neck to the point she was have trouble getting enough air into her lungs.

" Not so fast little mouse, why are you in such a hurry? The fun is only starting " He told her with a purr, making an unpleasant shiver run down her spin at the dark under tone to his words.

" _I have to think of something quick or he could easily kill me or worse…wait that's it'_ Roxy suddenly thought of a plan.

Roxy started to struggle less and less and until she stopped all together as her eyes came to a close.

" Huh guess she passed out, oh well then time to think of what we can do to her " The outlaw said as he let her go and fall to the ground, where once safely on the ground she quickly snapped her eyes open and sprung in to action as she attacked to now caught off guard outlaw who did have time to doge or even use his own draw out his own blade which he had put away to grab ahold of her.

Roxy swiftly knocked him out cold and once that was all done she quickly went and got her sword that she had dropped earlier then she preceded to attack the others who was still caught off guard from her trick, which only made it easier to bet them and knock them out in a matter minutes.

Finally the fight was over and Roxy was panting in relief, suddenly the town's people all came out of their homes as they all heard the fight going on they all went over to Roxy and cheered her and thanked her. The Girl from before came up and hugged her and thanked her with tears in her eyes.

" It was nothing , I was just doing my job " She wheezed out as her throat was still sore from being strangled.

" Now I'll tied them up then you put them in your jail until you call for guards from the prison to come and pick them up " She said with a slight cough as some of the villagers had her so rope.

Roxy soon had all the bad guys tied up and with the villagers they were brought to the jail cell where the mayor calls for someone to talk them to the prison.

Once that was all taken care of, Roxy got ready to leave the village after banged her arm that had got cut in the fight. When that was done with she said a finally good bye to the people and got onto her horse and left the small village.

In no time at all Roxy was well on her way on the long ride to home. It was nearing midnight when she finally made it home safely.

Getting of her horse at the sables she took the saddle of phantom and put it away before head in side for the night, where once inside she went to find her parents she was back and for the wounds so get look at.

" Roxy so you finish your mission " Her father asked once he saw her.

" Yeah " She said with a slight cough while she told him all that happened.

" Seems like you had some trouble on this mission but at least your fine and got the job done, so go see your mother so she can see to your wounds" He told her.

" Alright " She said told him as she left.

Roxy went on her way once more and went to the healer room where she saw her mother and after filling her in on what happen, her mother went to work and clean her arm up and re bandaged it, before giving her some special tea to help her through feel better.

When that was all done Roxy tiredly made her way to the armory to remove her shoulder armor and to put it way, before making her way to her room to change out of her cloths in to her pj's.

And at least she finally got in to bed and with one last look at the clock which show it was after one in the morning she fell to asleep rather fast.

It was the next day where roxy could be seen with her mother getting some special cream put on her neck to heal it as it was starting to bruise. Then she was given more tea to drink for her through.

Soon Roxy was well on her way to see her ninja friends. And in no time at all she made it to where the bounty was parked in the air just a little above the place they often stayed at. It wasn't long before she made it up and onto the shop after parking her bike nearby.

" Hey Guys " Roxy greeted the ninja once she saw them to which the returned back.

" Roxy we need to go on a mission so we were wondering if you can keep an eye on Lloyd's training while were gone " Kai asked her.

" Sure but why can't he go with you " She asked them.

" Cause he still needs more training " Jay told her.

" Hey I get stronger all the time " Lloyd told them slightly annoyed voice.

" But still not enough to come with us " Said Cole.

" Aww " Lloyd said sadly.

" Hey I can teach you a few things if you want " She told him which turned his frown in to a smile.

" Really " He asked.

" Sure " She said with a smile of her own.

" Ok now that is done well all be back at sun set " Zane said as he and everyone including nya and wu let with them and soon it was only the two of them.

" So what will you teach me " Lloyd asked her in excitement.

" Hmm…let's see " Roxy said as she tried to think of something and as she thought she tiled her head to the side which gave Lloyd a good view of the bruise that was becoming noticeable on her neck.

" WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK " Lloyd shouted at her in worry.

" Huh oh " She stated in slight shock and quickly righted her head to better hide the bruise while explain what happed to her.

" I can't believe that happen to you…. If I had been there I bet him up good for that " He told her in a slightly angry voice.

" that's sweet Lloyd but I don't need your help I can take care myself beside I already took care of him and outsiders can't got on a mission with us knights. " She told him with a slight smile.

" But still if I'm with you and someone tried to hurt I protect you " He told her.

"Thanks for caring so much about me Lloyd but I can take care of myself " She told him with a Sigh." Now what to teach you " She said to herself while Lloyd went over to the side of the ship.

As she thought about what to do, she notice Lloyd look down and over the edge of the ship, wondering what he was looking at Roxy went over to his side and she too look to see what he saw.

Following his line of sight she saw that he was looking at some kids have fun playing in a small nearby park.

" You miss being about to have fun whenever you want to now don't you " She questioned him.

" Yeah I do, I used to have fun whenever I wanted too but now I have to focus on training to be the green ninja so I don't have any time to go and play with other kids now " He told her sadly.

" Well lets go have some fun now then " Roxy said to him as she came up with a great idea.

" Huh what do you mean ?" Lloyd asked her in wonder as he finally looks at her.

" I'll take you to the amusement park to have a few hours of fun before everyone gets back " She told him which made him smile.

" Really " He said in happiness.

" Yeah but we have keep it from the others and make sure were back in time or well both get in trouble. " Roxy told him.

" Alright and don't worry I won't tell them " He told her.

" Good " she said.

" Then what are we waiting for, let's go " He said in enticement.

With a laugh they left the bounty and made their way down until they came out side on the sidewalk where her motor bike was park. Going over to it Roxy got on and put her helmet on.

" Sorry I don't have another helmet for you so just get on anyway you should still be fine without one." She told him and helped him on to the back and told him to put his arms around her waist.

" What ? " He said a little nerves voice.

" Just don't it " She told him as she waited for him to do as she told and when he spoke once more " You need to hold on tighter then that or you'll go flying of the bike ".

" Oh Ok " He said and tighten his hold around her waist, all the while he was blushing faintly from being press up against her back whom didn't seem to mind or notice his blushing face.

" Good lets go " She said and with that they took off on the bike at a fast speed.

"Wahoo, this is so fun " He said in excitement.

" And where not even at the amusement park yet" She told him.

" I wish I had a bike like this then I could fright it all the time " He told her.

" Maybe one day you will " She told him.

" I hope so " He said back.

In no time at all and they arrived at the park, and both of them got off the bike and soon made their way over to the gate to the park and the ticket booth. Roxy then bought then both a park bracelet that would let them ride any ride for the day instead of buying a bunch of tickets.

" Now let's go have some fine. " She said as they went inside.

" Yeah " Lloyd said excitedly.

" So which ride do you want to go on first ?" She asked him to which he point to the roller-coaster.

" Good choice " Roxy said as they went over to wait in the line which lucky at the moment it wasn't so long.

Once they got to the front of the line Lloyd didn't meet the ride high requirements but since he was with Roxy he was able to go on along as he was with someone who could get on. And before long they were sitting side by side each other and lock in place.

Soon the ride started up, and was on the way up a steep part of the ride and once at the top it went down at a fast speed with them and everyone else who was on the ride to yell in happiness.

When that ride finally came to a stop they got off and move a few feet away from it to talk.

" That was so fun " He told her with a smile.

" Yeah it was, so which ride do you want to go onto next " She asked them which he yelled out them all which made her smile.

It was some time later and they had went on many of the ride they could go on and now they were taking a break and enjoying a meal at a branch near where there food stalls where at.

As they were enjoying their food a good looking guy walk up to Roxy and started hitting on her which made Lloyd glare at him.

" Hey babe why don't you dich the kid and come with me " He said.

" He is more of a man then you are, now leave us alone " She said while taking out her sword and pointed at the man who in turn ran away.

" Men " She said grumpily before going back to eating her food.

" Say Roxy, you really think I a better man then him " Lloyd asked her.

" Yes you are so much better then him and if you were older I may even date you myself " She told him not really paying any attention to the blush spearing across his face.

" Really? " He asked Hopeful tone.

" Yup, now let's go play a few game before we leave " She said getting up and she finish eating cause him to hurry up and get done eating too.

And with that there were on their way to look for a good game to play. Lloyd nervously asked her a question " Hmm….what kind of guy you do like ? "

" Huh…I don't know I never really thought about it much before " She said unaware of why he was asked such a question.

" Oh " He said in disappointment.

" But if I had to say… it would be someone who can make me smile and laugh when ever. " She said not realizing what she was basically said things he was good at doing.

" Really? " He said in excitement.

" Yeah " She said but before he could say any more she stopped at a game boot and asked the worker there to play.

They both played the game and went on to play other game and at one of the games Lloyd won a green and gold dragon plushy to which he gave to Roxy.

" For me? " She asked him in surprise.

" Yeah for taking here and for all the fun we had " He told her with a smile.

" You didn't have too besides it was a good to have some after the day I had yesterday. " She said as she returned the smile back " but thank anyway. " with that she took the dragon plushy from him.

" Hey look it's a photo booth, let's get some pictures of our time here. " Roxy said as she had point out the photo booth.

" Ok " He said as they both made their way over to it.

They both went inside and she pay for some double pictures to be taken, as the pic we taken they did one smiling looking happy then the next with funny faces and just before last picture was taken Roxy got a funny Idea and quickly kiss Lloyd on the side of the face the one she was on. The kiss caught him off guard as his eyes widen and a blush spread across his face just as the last picture was taken.

" Hahaha you should have seen the look on you face, oh wait you can " She said as she laugh while handing him a copy of the pictures and show him the last one.

" Very funny " He said while looking at the pictures still blushing but he tied to act like it was nothing.

" It was " She said still laughing while looking up at the sky " Well looks like it time to head back " She told him.

" Aww really " He asked her in a sad voice as she blush faded.

" Yeah we only got about an hour let before they get back so let's go " She told him.

" Ok " An with that they made their way out of the amusement park to the park lot where they both got onto the bike and were soon on their way back to the bounty.

Sometime later when everyone returned Roxy was showing Lloyd how to use the sword when they notice everyone was back.

" Have fun with training while we were gone " Kai asked them to which they both shared a glance and said they did.

" Well it's getting late and I have to head back so I'll see you all later." Roxy told them all.

" Alright thanks again " Said Cole.

" Anytime " She said as everyone bid her good bye while Lloyd went over to her and hug and thanks her.

" Welcome" She said and soon left to head home.

Once Roxy was home in her room She place the dragon plushy Lloyd given her along with the pictures of them onto the night stand next to her bad.

It was a few day later and Roxy was with the ninja, nya and wu stand outside Doomdays comic shop.

Roxy was getting ready to leave after the come to help the ninja who all turn to kids and who had fought a monster and thanks to wu and nya were able to grow up again while the beast turned back into bones but unfortunately Lloyd too got turned older and looked to be Roxy's age.

She was say good bye to Lloyd when she remember something " Oh I forgot… here " She said as she handed him a comic book.

"The lasted starfare but how? " He asked her.

" I got it early in the day as i new you couldn't get one yourself" She told him.

" Thanks " He said with a smile.

" Your welcome " She said as she got onto the bike " Oh and you look great older " She said with a smile and a wink, Before leaving a stun looking Lloyd behind.

 **A/N OK NEW CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I HAD TROBLE GETTING THE STARTE ALL WORK OUT AND ONTOP OF THAT LASZYNESS I THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I DONE SO FAR , OH AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED ROXYS FIGHT IN THE BEGGEING AND I ALSO WATED ROXY TO SPEND SOME ONLY TIME WITH LLOYD BEFORE HE GORW YEAH I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER UNTIL NEXT TIME and hopefully not so long a wait for the next chapter. LEAVE A NICE REVIEW AND MAYBE I'D UPDATE SOONER IT I GOT A REVIEW.**


End file.
